memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DS9 recurring characters
DS9 recurring character appearances For all the other series the criteria for "recurring characters" I'd say would be three appearances. But for DS9, since there are so many characters seen on multiple episodes, I'd say three appearances would create a far too long list. In addition to the 30ish characters with 4 or more appearancs, there would also be 15 others. Evek, Solbor, Rusot, Mila, Muniz, Furel, Jaro, Kor, Rionoj, Cretak, Li Nalas, and Jabara, Shakaar Edon, Luther Sloan, and Lwaxana Troi. Many of these are from the series finale arc and the circle arc and are seen no where else. So for DS9 I think a 4+ criteria is best, just to keep it short. :I would include some from that list, simply because of their importance, or because their appearances span more than a small arc. Shakaar should definitely be on the page, as should Sloan. Kor as well, because he appears in three separate seasons. Possibly Muniz and Cretak for similar reasoning (Cretak appeared in three distinct episodes, rather than as part of a continuing arc). The others should not be included. :And, remember to sign your posts, please. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 00:03, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) DS9 shouldn't be penalised for having more recurring characters. Tough Little Ship 12:16, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I think it would be cool to see everyone who made three appearances or more to be included here. -- Warp One 22:33, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Since Admiral Rollman does this not mean characters who made at least two appearances can be included here? -- Excelsior 16:53, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Merge to individual character articles? Why do we have this list, instead of listing the appearances of each character in each individual article? I think it's really backwards to just have a "See also" link on the character page that leads to this humongous list article containing 39 sections you don't want to read at the moment. -- Cid Highwind 20:48, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :That's a completely valid question as far as I'm concerned (since I was wondering the same thing myself :). There's one of these for each of the other series as well: VOY recurring characters, TOS recurring characters, TNG recurring characters, ENT recurring characters, and TAS recurring characters (I'm not sure why this one is named differently). I just assumed (my first mistake) that this was something that had been decided on long ago, and simply reformatted them with the tree script. The format of each one is different as well, so I've been trying to standardize them. I think they should be on the character pages myself; they are on some of the character's pages already. -- Renegade54 02:52, 30 October 2006 (UTC) We also have DS9 recurring characters, a list of all "recurring characters" without their appearances listed. I guess we have the same for the other series, although I haven't checked them yet. In any case, this article duplicates information from that simple list and contains info that should be somewhere else (sometimes by duplication again). I will start to move all these appearances sections to individual articles later, when I find the time. -- Cid Highwind 10:16, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::I started working on it a little. this is a long, tedious list to copy, so I'm just going to take it in chunks. Feel free to jump in on this, anyone, heh. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 12:36, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah, this is a work best shared among many editors... ;) I did some, too, and will slowly continue. -- Cid Highwind 21:15, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :: Four more to go, someone else take over? My eyes hurt. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 12:50, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::seeing that its allready done, how do you mark this page for immediat deletion? --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 15:33, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::There is no need to put it up for immediate deletion (in fact, I amnot sure it would actually meet our criteria), as it is already up for PFD. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:52, 1 November 2006 (UTC)